someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The River
It was midnight when me and my friend, Tommy went to a barn that was in the middle of no where, when we went to the inside of the barn we a saw a cow but it was laying on the ground as it had metal legs and no tail, the color of the cow's skin wasn't....normal. the cow's skin was red all red and when I got closer and when I got close enough it looked like someone spray painted the creature but when I took a look at it's skin, there wasn't any skin. The cow's skin was off and then it looked like someone let this cow bleed out. "dude...that's gross" My friend said as I looked back at him and when I started to walk away from the cow I heard a voice. 'Why are you here? leave now or..." the voice paused as Tommy yelled "Or what? what will you do?" the voice started to sound mad as the doors shut and when me and Tommy looked at the doors, Tommy ran to the doors and tried to open them. "Damn it! what is wrong with these doors?" Tommy yelled as he punched the door. "now you'll both be my new test dummies, just like the cow" The voice said as two teenage boys walked from the darkness and they both had baseball bats in there hands. "Oh hell no! I'm not going down with out a fight' Tommy yelled as he pushed off the doors and the doors slightly opened, but Tommy didn't noticed as he was being attacked by the boys. I mumbled "I'm sorry Tommy" I bolted to the door "Run! get help Thomas!!" Tommy yelled as the boys looked at me. I started to run out side of the barn and i fell down onto the grass, i looked back to see a dark Barn like when me and Tommy first saw it, there was no light no more. I stood up but when I did I felt pain strike my torso. "ouch! w-what the..?" I screamed in pain as i took my flashlight out and when i did I saw one of the teen boys. I fell down on my back as I looked up at the stars and the boy must have thought I passed out because he began to drag me by my feet. I didn't move at all, I acted like I was out cold. The teenage boy had dragged me to a river and when he stopped i closed my eyes not making it noticeable that i was faking. The boy threw me into the river and i tried not to move and I heard splashing and i was pulled up and I saw Tommy who did so but he was wearing a mask that only covered his mouth. "T-tommy? what are you doing?" I asked he threw me against a tree as an old man walked to me and said "I told you to leave, why didn't you?" I didn't say a word as the teen boys were behind him as Tommy was next to the old man with a black Axe. "w-what are you gonna do to me?" I stuttered as the old man chuckled as he snapped his fingers and tommy swung his Axe and his hit the tree and the Axe's blade not far from my neck. "You will meet with the dead for us" the old man said My skin went pale as tommy picked me up by the neck and threw me in the water once more. 'Why? and how?" I yelled as the old man walked in the river and grabbed my hair and shoved some kind of pill down my throat and when he did so I felt dizzy and I passed out cold this time. I woke up but i didn't open my eyes as I felt something soft like carpet or something. I opened my eyes slowly as i stood up and saw I was in some kind of room as i saw tommy but he wasn't awake and he had some kind of purple, dark purple glow to him. "Was Tommy died if their plan worked if i was in some kind of after life? but if so then he's dead and alive at the same time?" I asked myself I saw a child with zero eyes "Hello, sir can I see you?" the child asked as I didn't know what to say. Maybe it was trick question so I said no and once I did the child's tears were black as the child was screaming as if he was near death I covered my ears as it was painful to hear. I ran away from that child as I saw the two teen boys on the floor near the door that said "Exit..now" The boys also had a purple glow to them. i opened the door and when I did I walked into a dark room. in front of me was a white chair with the old man in it with a red glow around him. The old man was holding a note and i looked at it and I took it from him and it read "I was a normal man, I had a wife and two boys of my own but when my wife left me she took the children not even leaving me one, so when it was midnight I snuck in to the house my wife or should I say Ex-wife and the boys were living in now. I took the boys but before I did I drugged them and I knew if I took them to back to my house, my Ex-wife would go there. I took the boys to a barn I like to call my own and when I awake they were different, it has been two weeks and when I was in a corner I saw they had pill in their hands i knew they were gonna drug me. Who ever reads this, please help me and my children." I dropped the note as I felt even dizzier than I did when the old man shoved that pill in my throat, at least I know the truth now. They are mind controlled aren't they? They are dead but alive and so am I because I started to glow purple as well and i can see what i see in the real world and so dose Tommy, the boys and the old man. We're trapped in our own bodies, I know how to fix this "Problem we're having, it death all you have to do is kill us but don't let us or even worst don't let the old man catch you and if you do, well let's just say you'll be a be in the same state I am in too.